Happy anniversary
by boothandboneslove
Summary: It's Yusuke's and Kuwabara's anniversary and Yusuke has the perfect gift for his lover. Read & review thank you.


Yusuke kicked a can down the street sighing to himself, he was frustrated at the moment. His one year anniversary with the person he loved more then anything was coming up and he couldn't figure out what to get them, and no it wasn't Keiko it was Kazuma Kuwabara. He had asked Kuwabara a hundred times what he wanted for a present but the copper haired teen refused to tell him, saying he didn't want anything but Yusuke with him. Yusuke asked Keiko but she had been no help suggesting things that only girls would want. He asked Kurama but he had been no help either saying to get Kuwabara flowers, Kuwabara didn't really care that much for flowers and Yusuke knew that so that didn't help him any. Yusuke had thought about asking Hiei what he thought but decided against it, knowing that if he asked Hiei something the shorter demon deemed a stupid question, then he would not live to see his anniversary. Yusuke sighed again and headed home, hoping his mom wasn't there or was too drunk to notice if he was there or not, which was usually what happened anyway. When Yusuke walked in he noticed his mom was seated on the couch, she looked back at him with a look on her face that clearly said she didn't know what to do. Thats when he noticed the person seated next to his mom on the couch sobbing into their hands and he rushed forward, kneeling down in front of the couch.

"Kuwa, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked, laying his hand on the taller teens cheek and Kuwabara looked at him brown eyes filled with tears.

"Eikichi died," he sobbed hugging Yusuke who hugged him back, he remembred the week before when Kuwabara was worried that Eikichi was sick, and a few days ago when Kuwabara was depressed because the vet said Eikichi was not going to live much longer. Yusuke knew how much that cat had met to the copper haired teen, and he hated when Kuwabara was sad, especially now that it was because his beloved cat had died. "She's gone" he said and Yusuke began to rub his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara, I know how much she met to you," Yusuke sympathisized sitting in the seat his mother had vacated wondering briefly when she had moved.

"I'm sorry I bothered you Yusuke, I just didn't know what else to do, and I wanted see you," Kuwabara told him and Yusuke grabbed his hand bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly before smiling at his lover.

"Don't worry about it Kuwa, how many times have I shown up at your house in the middle of the night because I wanted to escape my house and my mom for a little bit?" Yusuke asked and Kuwabara couldn't help but give him a small smile. Nobody really thought Yusuke had a nice side but Kuwabara knew better, he knew Yusuke had a big heart even if he didn't show it often.

"Do you wanna stay the night?" Yusuke asked.

"But your mom..." Kuwabara replied.

"Hey mom, Kuwabara's staying the night!" Yusuke shouted.

"Whatever," was his only reply and Yusuke turned back to Kuwabara and grinned standing up and offering the copper haired teen his hand. Kuwabara took the hand allowing Yusuke to help him up and lead him to his room. Yusuke stripped down to his boxers and laid on his futon watching as Kuwabara pulled his shirt off and laid down as well, laying his head on Yusuke's broad chest, his ear placed over his heart. Yusuke smiled wrapping his one arm around Kuwabara's waist while running his other hand through his lovers copper hair until he heared his breathing even out signaling that he had fallen asleep.

When Yusuke had woke up the next day Kuwabara was gone but a note was left on the side of the futon and Yusuke picked it up to read it.

"Yusuke, I had to go home, Shizuru might be worried if I don't go home soon. I'm sure she figured out I stayed the night here but still, with her better safe then sorry, you know how she is. Kuwabara." He read laughing, he did know how his lover's sister was, she was kinda scary when she was angry and she got angry if Kuwabara made her worry about him too much. Yusuke got up and dressed, he only had one more day to figure out a gift for Kuwabara. When Yusuke was walking down the street he came across the perfect gift for his lover and his face broke out in a grin.

The next day Yusuke knocked on Kuwabara's door his gift hidden behind his back, after a few seconds Shizuru opened the door her brown hair hanging over her shoulder and cigarette hanging from her lips like usual.

"Kazuma, Yusuke's here!" She called and Yusuke heard his lover running down the stairs to greet him.

"Yusuke, come in" he said standing behind his sister and grinning at Yusuke.

"I have a gift for you." Yusuke said pulling his gift from behind his back and Kuwabara's face broke out in a wide smile taking the gift from his lover.

"Oh she's so cute" Kuwabara said holding the fluffy white little kitten with the blue eyes and the one black paw,the only other color on the otherwise pure white cat to his chest petting her head and she began purring pushing her head into his hand."Thank you so much Yusuke." Kuwabara said kissing him and Yusuke smiled stepping into the house.

"So what are you going to name her?" Yusuke asked gesturing to the small Kitten that Kuwabara was still holding to his chest.

"How about Esumi?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke smiled at him nodding his head as they walked into the living room where Shizuru was sitting on the couch since she left soon after her brother came down stairs.

"What's with the cat?" Shizuru asked noticing the cat her brother was holding.

"Yusuke got her for me as an anniversary gift." Kuwabara explained going into the kitchen.

"Thanks Yusuke, he has been depressed since Eikichi died the other day, but you just made him happy again." Shizuru said facing Yusuke and smiling at him a little bit causing Yusuke to smile back at her.

"It's no problem, when he came to me crying about Eikichi, I couldn't just let him be sad," he replied sitting next to her.

"You really do love Kazuma don't you?" She asked putting her cigarette out in the ashtray that sat beside her on the stand.

"Of course I love Kazuma, after Keiko chose somebody else he was the one who listened to me go on and on about how much I loved her. And I never realized that he was in love with me, I was too blind to see the one who cared about me the most, was not Keiko, it was him. I was too blind to notice he was always there when I needed him, ready to lend me a hand in fighting, or an ear that would listen, even a shoulder to cry on. I never realized until then that what my heart wanted was right in front of me the whole time. I never realized until then how much I had fallen in love with Kazuma." Yusuke said and Shizuru smiled patting him on the shoulder just as Kuwabara reappeared from the kitchen still holding the kitten but now he also carried a bowl of milk with him. Kuwabara sat the kitten down in front of the bowl before sitting beside Yusuke on the couch.

"Why don't you two go hang out in Kazuma's room, I'll watch the kitten." Shizuru said and Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded standing up and heading upstairs to the copper haired teenagers room. Once inside the room Kuwabara kissed Yusuke hard, Yusuke kissed him back with just as much passion and love. Before Yusuke knew it he was lying on his back on Kuwabara's bed with the taller teen above him. Kuwabara thrusted his hips foward causing his erection to rub against the front of Yusuke's jeans which caused Yusuke to maon and push his hips up to meet Kuwabara. Kuwabara and Yusuke continued to rub against each other, Yusuke listening to Kuwabara's rough breath in his ear. Yusuke moaned again when Kuwabara removed his shirt licking his collar bone, Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's shirt pulling him up to his lips and kissing him shoving his tongue in his lovers mouth. Kuwabara smirked and used Yusuke's distraction to his advantage by removing the black haired teens pants and boxers and moving his hand down teasing Yusuke's enterance with his fingers. Yusuke gasped and pushed back trying to encourage his lover to enter him but Kuwabara pulled his hand back, shaking his head.

"They're not lubed yet, if I push them in now it will hurt you." Kuwabara explained at Yusuke's disappointed growl.

"Then hury up, You're teasing me he here, Kazu." Yusuke said, he never called Kuwabara by his last name when in the bedroom, it was too impersonal for what they did with each other, and his lover deserved better then that. Kuwabara pulled the lube from it's not so well hiddin hiding place in his nighstand drawer and Yusuke groaned beginning to become impatient waiting for his lover to please him so he wrapped his legs around Kuwabara's waist and pulled him forward. So that his erection came in contact with his ass.

"Yusuke stop it, I told you if I enter now I'll hurt you and I refuse to do that." Kuwabara told him again, untangling Yusuke's legs from around his waist and Yusuke growled at him low in his throat.

"I'm a demon Kazuma, I can take the pain," he argued but the look Kuwabara gave him stopped him from saying anything more.

"No Yusuke, I don't care if you think you can take the pain or not I will not hurt you." He said laying his hand on Yusuke's cheek hoping to get him to understand his need not to hurt him in any way. And Yusuke nodded letting Kuwabara take his time, he knew that in the end Kuwabara would make the wait worth it for him like he always did anytime they made love. Kuwabara smiled at him, that stupid smile that Yusuke loved and opened the lube spreading some of it onto his fingers before once again rubbing them against Yusuke's enterance causing Yusuke to moan. Kuwabara slowly pushed one finger in moving it around a little before pulling it back out and pushing it back in, making Yusuke push back against his hand. Kuwabara added a second finger and searched for that one little spot he knew would make Yusuke cry out in pleasure like it always did. Just as Kuwabara curled his fingers slightly he hit the bundle of nearves and causing Yusuke to shout "Kazuma!" And Kuwabara grinned not even caring if his sister had heard the scream. Kuwabara pulled his fingers out and quickly but thoroughly rubbed lube on his erection and pushing himself into his lover, stopping to allow Yusuke to adjust to his size like he always did. Yusuke moaned as Kuwabara started his thrusts slow at first but speeding up a little bit.

"Harder, Kazu harder" Yusuke said voice pleading, he needed this, he needed to feel his lover claiming him, it was part of his demon insticts to want to have everyone know exactly who he belonged to and in turn who belonged to him. Kuwabara groaned and did what his lover asked thrusting harder as he grabbed a hold of one of his hips with one of his hands while using the other to tease one of Yusuke's nipples. "Oh yes Kazuma, mark me!" Yusuke screamed as Kuwabara thrusted in and hit his prostate, Kuwabara grinned knowing that the mark thing Yusuke screamed was part of his demon insticts when they chose a mate so that other demons knew who they belonged to. And Kuwabara loved the idea that Yusuke belonged to him and in turn he belonged to Yusuke, he loved Yusuke so much that's why he he loved the idea of belonging to him.  
>"Kazuma" Yusuke called as he came, his seed covering his chest and stomach as well as Kuwabara's, Kuwabara thrusted in two more times before he to came to his finish moaning Yusuke's name as he realesed inside of him. Kuwabara pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Yusuke who wrapped his arm around his shoulders trying to catch his breath.<p>

"Thank you for Ezumi Yusuke, Happy Anniversary," Kuwabara whispered sleepily.

"Happy Anniversary Kazuma," Yusuke replied before Kuwabara's breathing evened out and he followed him soon after and into the land of sleep.

THE END. 


End file.
